


watermelon lollipops

by uuuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this at 1am and cant form thoughts right so this whole thing is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuuzu/pseuds/uuuzu
Summary: hajimes's room always smelled like watermelon lollipops.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	watermelon lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am and its just a prompt for writing practice, dont expect much. im gonna need lots of coffee tommorow morning after this.

soulmates are a funny thing, oikawa thinks. sure- most people dont belive in them, and they proabably arent even real. however part of him cant help but think that maybe- in a way- theres always someone whos going to understand you better than everyone else. "does that count as a soulmate? maybe just a best friend." iwaizumi would respond when hearing about his endless rambling.   
maybe hes just an over-thinker, but if theres any proof soulmates exist, it would probably be chibi-chan and tobio. they have the melodrama plot and the edgy history, which both seem like pretty soulmatey things to him.   
sighing, he gets up from mindlessly laying on his bed and goes to close his window. november is getting pretty chilly now, kind of to be expected, considering its already the 12th. a sudden vibration from his phone grabs his attention, making him forget about the weather and soulmates.

\- 10: 02pm -

[iwa-chan~~] 𝐡𝐞𝐲  
[iwa-chan~~] 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐮𝐩?

huh, thats a shocker. iwa-chan messaging him first?

[tooru da king] 𝐲𝐞𝐚  
[tooru da king] 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐮𝐩? 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐡 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐳𝐮𝐦𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐭𝐡 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐞? :0  
[iwa-chan~~] 𝐰𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲.  
[iwa-chan~~] 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫?

oh, thats weird. first he texts him now he wants him to come over?

[tooru da king] 𝐨𝐦𝐠 𝐲𝐞𝐬  
[tooru da king] 𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝟓

thats a lie, iwaizumi is right next door, it would take him probably two minutes to get there, get inside, and use the bathroom. slipping on some pajama slides, and opening the window he just closed, oikawa jumps. he lands ten steps away from iwaizumis front door. shivering and blindly feeling the ground for pebbles, he chucks them at iwa-chans window, chills creeping up and down his spine. 'seriously', he thinks, 'i dont remember november being this cold'. the front door opens before him, and iwaizumi in all his glory, comes out in some random t-shirt and sweatpants. thank god its so dark, or else someone mightve seen the great king blush.  
"oh. hey." he stutters.   
"well, come on in." iwaizumi says looking slightly embarrased, and oikawa does just that.   
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
iwa's bed is comfy, and his sheets are so warm (oikawa tries not to think about how his are so cold). slender fingers weave gently in and out his hair, and he can feel himself slipping into sleep.  
"iwa-chan," oikawa calls out.   
"tooru," a response.  
"morning practice, we have morning practice tommorow."  
"ah, ever the team captain arent you?" theres no harshness in hajimes voice as he teases tooru. "dont want to sleep past practive do we?" sarcasm, his specialty. never the less, he turns off his phone, and adjusts his position so oikawa is pressed into his chest. oikawa thinks likes he always does as he falls asleep in this house, that he doesnt want to leave. 

because hajime's room always smelled like watermelon lollipops.   
and tooru's always smelled alone.


End file.
